The present invention relates to analog to digital converter (hereinafter xe2x80x9cADCxe2x80x9d) systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for converting element mismatch into white noise in such systems.
A conventional multi-bit per stage, pipelined ADC 10 is shown in FIG. 1. Four stages 12, 14, 16, 18 are shown; however, as shown by ellipsis 20, further stages may be included. An analog input signal VIN is provided on line 22 to stage one 12. A first residual signal VRES1 is provided on line 24 from stage one 12 to stage two 14. A second residual signal VRES2 is provided on line 26 from stage two 14 to stage three 16. A third residual signal VRES3 is provided on line 28 from stage three 16 to stage four 18. A further residual signal is provided from stage four 18 on line 30, and so forth.
Typically, all of the stages of a pipelined ADC such as ADC 10 are the same. In FIG. 1, the functional components of stage two 14 are shown by way of example. Thus, referring to the blowup 15 of stage two 14, input line 24 can be seen, which is an input to sample and hold amplifier (xe2x80x9cSHAxe2x80x9d) 32. The output of SHA 32 is provided on line 34 to an m-bit analog-to-digital subconverter (ADSC) 36, which is typically a flash ADC, and to a first input of a summing unit 38. The output of m-bit ADSC 36 is an m-bit sub-word, which is provided on line 40 both as an output to stage two 14 and is provided as an input to m-bit digital-to-analog subconverter (DASC) 42. The output of m-bit DASC 42 is provided on line 44 to a subtracting input to summing unit 38. The output of summing unit 38 is provided on line 46 to a 2m amplifier 48, which has a theoretical gain of 2m. The output of 2m amplifier 48 is provided on line 26.
In operation, stage two 14 operates as follows. An analog signal is provided on line 24 to SHA 32. SHA 32 samples the analog signal on line 24 at a succession of times and holds each such sample as a signal level on line 34 for a time sufficient to permit m-bit ADSC 36 to sense the level of the signal on line 34 and provided a digital representation thereof, as a sub-word of m-bits, on line 40. Those m-bits are converted to an analog voltage signal by m-bit DASC 42, and provided on line 44. The analog signal on line 44 is subtracted from the input signal on line 34 by summing unit 38, and the difference signal is provided on line 46 to amplifier 48, where it is amplified by a factor of 2m. The difference signal on line 46 represents the negative of the error made by the m-bit ADSC 36. Theoretically, that error signal represents the inaccuracy of the m-bit representation of the analog signal on line 24 due to the limited number of bits. That error signal, amplified by 2m, is input to the following stage of the pipeline via line 26, where a similar set of operations is performed.
After the signal propagates through n stages, a digital sample of the input signal VIN is obtained. Each of the sub-word bit lines provided at the output of the respective stage""s ADSC, e.g., bit lines 40 from ADSC 36, contributes to the overall digital word which is the digital representation provided by ADC 10 of the sampled signal VIN. The sub-word bit lines are concatenated to form this word. A new word is generated for each time period for which a sample is taken in the sample and hold amplifiers, e.g., SHA 32.
In a conventional pipelined ADC, there are three main error sources. The first is the A/D subconverter linearity in the form of comparator offsets. Provided that the DASC and the interstage gain are perfect, this error can typically be removed by using digital error correction. The remaining two error sources are the D/A subconverter and the interstage gain error, both of which occur if the capacitors are not perfectly matched.
In xcexa3-xcex94 ADCs, capacitor mismatch results in DASC errors only. This DASC error can be reduced by using a number of dynamic element matching (xe2x80x9cDEMxe2x80x9d) techniques previously proposed for linearizing the DASC in multi-bit xcexa3-xcex94 ADCs. Examples of such techniques are described in L. R. Carley, xe2x80x9cNoise Shaping Coder Typology for 15-bit Converters,xe2x80x9d IEEE J. Solid-State Circuits, S. C. 24 No. 2, pp. 267-273, April 1989; B. H. Leung and S. Sutarja, xe2x80x9cMultibit xcexa3-xcex94A/D Converter Incorporating a Novel Class of Dynamic Element Matching Techniques,xe2x80x9d IEEE Trans. Circuits and Syst. II, Vol. 39, No. 1, pp. 35-51, January 1992; R. T. Baird and T. Fiez, xe2x80x9cImproved xcexa3-xcex94 DAC Linearity Using Data Weighted Averaging,xe2x80x9d Proc. 1995 IEEE Int. Symp. Circuits Sys., Vol. 1, pp. 13-16, May 1995; and R. Adams and T. Kuan, xe2x80x9cData-Directed Scrambler for Multi-Bit Noise Shaping D/A Converters,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,142, Assigned to Analog Devices, Inc., Apr. 4, 1995. By using a time varying combination of elements to represent the given DASC output level, the element mismatch errors are averaged out over time, thereby linearizing the DASC.
In a pipelined ADC, capacitor mismatch results in both DASC and interstage gain error. Direct application of existing DEM techniques to pipelined ADCs is not very effective since the interstage gain error can still degrade the overall linearity of the pipeline significantly. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a solution to the problem of interstage gain error in multi-bit per stage pipelined ADCs. It is also an object of the invention to provide a solution to the problem of capacitor mismatch error in a DASC in an ADC, in addition to the problem of interstage gain error. It is also an object of the present invention to reduce such errors, while maintaining sufficient simplicity in the overall ADC design so as to permit a commercially viable product including such an ADC.
The present invention provides a method for practice in a pipelined analog to digital converter of the type for converting an analog signal to a sequence of digital words, each such word representing a value of the analog signal at a sample time in a succession of sample times, and having a plurality of pipelined stages, a first stage receiving the analog signal and the other stages receiving a residue signal from a preceding stage, each stage outputting a digital value comprising one or more bits of the word, and each stage having an input port for receiving an input signal, for sampling the input signal at each of the succession of sample times and providing a residue signal having a level corresponding to the level of the input signal, minus a level corresponding to the digital value, at each of the succession of sample times. Each stage includes a plurality of capacitors, and an amplifier, and has an input port and an output port. The method converts an analog signal to a sequence of digital words, while converting capacitor mismatch in the stages of the ADC into white noise. In the method, for each of one or more of the pipelined stages, first, the plurality of capacitors is coupled at a sample time between the stage input port and ground. Second, during an amplifying period following the sample time, one or more of the plurality of capacitors are coupled between a reference voltage and the input port of the amplifier, while the remainder of the plurality of capacitors are coupled between the input port of the amplifier and the output port of the amplifier, such that different ones of the plurality of capacitors are selected, according to a predetermined procedure uncorrelated with the analog signal, for coupling between the stage input port and ground.
These and other features of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawings.